


Carpe horas

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Carpe horas

Courfeyrac no sabía como había dejado a Jehan arrastrarlo a aquello. Era una locura. El moreno no había patinado en su vida. Y allí estaba, en la pista de hielo instalada junto hotel de Villè. El muchacho estaba agarrado a la barandilla, mirando a Jehan moverse con fluidez entre la gente. El rubio llevaba el pelo largo, trenzado, cubierto por un gorro de punto fucsia, con un enorme pompón y guantes y bufanda a juego. Tras diez minutos, desesperado, se acercó a él.

 

''Oh, vamos, Courf, no hemos venido para que te estés en una esquina todo el rato'' protestó, agarrando las manos del moreno y tirando de él hacia el centro de la pista.

 

''Jehan, ¡JEHAN! ¡NO SÉ PATINAR!'' Gritó, una vez que el rubio lo soltó. El muchacho rió, viendo a Courfeyrac hacer aspavientos para mantener el equilibrio. ''¡JEHAN, NO!'' aulló, cuando vio que el poeta se alejaba de él, dejandolo sólo y a su suerte. El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza. Trató de patinar y, poco a poco, se fue acercando hasta la barandilla. Entonces pasó. Courfeyrac no sabía de donde había salido, pero el muchacho había chocado con él, con fuerza, haciéndolos a ambos caer. ''Mira por donde vas, imb-'' Courfeyrac enmudeció al ver al chico que había chocado con él.

 

''Lo siento, de verdad'' musitó, colocándose bien las gafas, para luego tratar de levantarse. El muchacho llevaba el pelo, del color de la avena, totalmente despeinado. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos, marrones, lucían avergonzados. ''Lo siento muchísimo'' repitió, tendiéndole ambas manos para ayudarle a incorporarse.

 

''No, no pasa nada'' Courfeyrac las aceptó, pero cuando estuvo de pie, tropezó, y se apoyó en el pecho del muchacho para sujetarse. Este sonrió, rodeándolo levemente con los brazos.

 

''Creo que a ti tampoco se te da bien esto de patinar ¿Eh?'' musitó, frunciendo la nariz para evitar que las gafas volvieran a resbalar por el puente de su nariz. Courfeyrac se mordió levemente el labio inferior, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras negaba.

 

''¿A ti también te han arrastrado aquí?'' El muchacho asintió, de repente con las mejillas aún más coloradas.

 

''COMBEFERREEEE'' El interpelado se giró bruscamente.

 

''Lo siento, me llaman'' masculló. ''Y lo siento por tirarte'' Courfeyrac negó.

 

''No te preocupes, me habría acabado cayendo aun sin ti'' El tal Combeferre rió con suavidad, bajando levemente la mirada, para luego despedirse con la mano e ir, con clara dificultad, hacia donde un par de muchachos lo llamaban. Courfeyrac lo observó, apoyado en la barandilla. Combeferre aceptó la mano que un chico rubio, increíblemente atractivo, le tendía, y Courfeyrac sintió una punzada de celos. Absurdo, el muchacho ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Al parecer, Combeferre dijo algo gracioso, porque el otro muchacho que iba con ellos, moreno, de barba descuidada y pelo largo y rizado, recogido en una coleta, rió tan alto que Courfeyrac lo escuchó desde donde estaba. El rubio pareció molestarse y se cruzó de brazos, a lo que el moreno respondió con más risas, para luego acercarse al rubio y besarlo con ternura, gesto que hizo que el nudo de celos desapareciera. En ese momento, Courfeyrac sintió que alguien rodeaba su pecho.

 

''No me abandones así'' musitó Jehan contra su hombro. El moreno sonrió levemente.

 

''Perdoname'' Jehan frotó la nariz contra el abrigo de Courfeyrac, que colocó sus manos sobre las del rubio.

 

''¿Quieres que vayamos a un café y tomemos chocolate caliente?'' Courfeyrac asintió, entrelazando los dedos enguantados con los del poeta.

 

* * *

 

 

Un rato después, Courfeyrac estaba sentado frente a Jehan, en un pequeño café alejado del centro.

 

''¿Con quién hablabas en la pista de hielo?'' preguntó, tras un rato de silencio. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

 

''No lo conocía, solo tropezó conmigo''

 

''Hmmm'' El rubio dio un largo trago a su chocolate caliente, clavando sus ojos azules en él. Courfeyrac sonrió levemente.

 

''¿Qué?'' Jehan le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo esta vez él el que se encogía de hombros.

 

''Parecía que te gustaba...'' Courfeyrac se miró las manos, distraído.

 

''¿Y qué pasa si me gustaba?'' El otro muchacho rió.

 

''Pues que tendrías que haberle pedido su número, idiota'' El moreno alzó la mirada, mirando al muchacho.

 

''¿Por qué supones que me lo daría?'' Jehan suspiró.

 

''¿Quizás porque eres adorable?'' Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en los labios de Courfeyrac. '''No seas tonto, Courf ¿No va siendo hora de que tú también seas feliz?''

 

''Soy feliz'' Jehan puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''Sé que eres feliz, pero tú me has entendido ¿No?'' Courfeyrac hizo un gesto de resignación, acabándose su chocolate.

 

''De todas formas ¿Por qué presupones que le gustan los hombres? Tienes que dejar de asumir la no-heterosexualidad en todo el mundo'' El rubio ancló ambos codos en la mesa, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

 

''A día de hoy ¿Quién puede calificarse de completamente hetero? Yo no, desde luego''

 

''Eres el mejor ejemplo, eso está claro'' Jehan sonrió, radiante ''Bueno, ya da igual ¿No? No se lo he pedido, a lo mejor ha sido la peor decisión de que he tomado en mi vida, pero ya no puedo solucionarlo'' El rubio chasqueó la lengua varias veces.

 

''Nunca es tarde'' Sentenció, levantándose y dejando el dinero en la mesa ''Yo invito'' Para luego agarrar la mano de Courfeyrac y tirar de él.

 

''¿A dónde vamos?''

 

''Tú reza porque siga en la pista de hielo''

 

* * *

 

 

Combeferre acababa de irse cuando Courfeyrac llegó. Caminaba algo atrasado con respecto a sus dos amigos, que seguían discutiendo. Los observaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero la mente en otra parte. Quizás en un muchacho de pelo rizado, negro como él carbón y los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto desde que tenía uso de razón.

 

''¡Combeferre! ¿Otra vez en las musarañas?'' Río Grantaire ''Te he hecho una pregunta, mon cheri'' Combeferre sacudió la cabeza.

 

''Lo siento, no te he oído ¿Qué decías?'' Grantaire bufó.

 

''¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy, Ferre?'' preguntó Enjolras, disminuyendo el ritmo hasta quedar a la altura de su amigo.

 

''Seguro que en el moreno de la pista de hielo''

 

''¡Cállate!'' protestó Combeferre ''Ni siquiera sé su nombre ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en él?''

 

''Porque te ha gustado'' canturreó el muchacho, con una sonrisa divertida. Enjolras clavó una mirada de reproche en su novio.

 

''Grantaire'' El interpelado hizo un gesto de burla. ''Déjalo en paz, está en su derecho a guardarse sus sentimientos para él''

 

''Y yo en mi derecho a meterme con él ¡HASTA QUE CONFIESE QUE LE HA GUSTADO EL CHICO DE LA PISTA DE HIELO!'' Rió, comenzando a caminar de espaldas para ver a sus amigos a la vez que hablaba. Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''Bueno ¿Y que importa si me ha parecido guapo? ¿O si me ha gustado? Seguramente no vuelva a verlo nunca ¿Sabes como de grande es París? ¿Quieres que te calcule las probabilidades de volver a cruzarme con él?''

 

''Podrías hacerlo, no dudo de tus habilidades matemáticas.... Pero... ¿Y si te digo que viene justo detrás nuestro?''

 

* * *

 

 

''Ves, no está, arreglado ¿Vamos a casa?'' Jehan agarró las manos de Courfeyrac con fuerza y luego señaló a su espalda.

 

''Va justo allí'' El muchacho se dio la vuelta, mirando en la dirección que señalaba. ''¿Les seguimos?''

 

''¿Estás loco?'' Jehan se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, para luego continuar arrastrando a su amigo tras los tres muchachos.

 

* * *

 

 

Tras oír las palabras de Grantaire, Combeferre se paró en seco.

 

''No hablas en serio'' El muchacho rió y señaló con la barbilla a sus espaldas. Combeferre y Enjolras se giraron y, en ese momento, Courfeyrac y Jehan también se pararon. Estaban a menos de cincuenta metros el uno del otro. Combeferre miró a Grantaire. ''¿Nos estaba siguiendo o es una casualidad?'' El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''¿En serio? ¿Crees que se habría parado si fuera una simple casualidad? De todas formas, creo que puedes preguntárselo tú mismo, viene para acá''

 

* * *

 

 

''Nos han pillado'' masculló Courfeyrac. Jehan bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

 

''¿Y? Lo estabámos siguiendo para eso, cielito ¿Qué sentido tiene seguirlos si no hablamos con ellos?''

 

''Nos está mirado ¡JEHAN, NOS ESTÁ MIRANDO!'' Exclamó, agarrando a Jehan del brazo. El rubio suspiró sonoramente.

 

''Vamos para allá, si están parados es por algo ¿No?''

 

* * *

 

 

''Enjolras, se están acercando'' El rubio frunció el ceño.

 

''Si lo estoy viendo'' Finalmente, los dos muchachos quedaron a la altura de ellos tres.

 

''¡Hola! Quizás os habéis fijado en que os estábamos siguiendo un poquitín'' sonrió Jehan, acercándose a ellos ''No somos asesinos ni ladrones ni nada de eso, no os preocupéis'' Grantaire rió sonoramente y luego miró a Enjolras.

 

''¿No crees que es eso lo que un asesino, ladrón o algo de eso diría?'' El rubio asintió.

 

''Lo creo, pero no es de lo que tienen pinta, desde luego'' respondió, escrutando a los recién llegados. Jehan sonrió ampliamente, tendiéndole la mano.

 

''Me llamo Jehan, estaba en la pista de hielo'' musitó, aceptándola.

 

''Si, me he fijado en ti, patinas muy bien'' El poeta hizo un gesto de modestia.

 

''No es para tanto... Este es mi amigo Courfeyrac, el era el pato mareado'' Grantaire rió, pero a Courfeyrac no le hizo gracia, así que se cruzó de brazos.

 

''¿Por qué nos seguías, si no sois ladrones?'' inquirió, con una sonrisa torcida.

 

''Oh, bueno, verás, a Courf le ha gustado el chico de las gafas y ahora se arrepiente de no haberle pedido su número''

 

''¡JEHAN!'' Las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron del color del jersey de Enjolras. Miró en la dirección de Combeferre, que lo miraba fijamente, casi tan abochornado como él.

 

''Oh, pero eso es genial, nuestro Combeferre no dejaba de hablar del adorable pato mareado de la pista de hielo con el que se tropezó, que deduzco eres tú, ¿no?'' Sonrió Grantaire, mirando alternativamente a Courfeyrac y Combeferre. El muchacho bajó la mirada. Jehan rió, pero Enjolras suspiró.

 

''Sois tal para cual... Él es Grantaire, por cierto; yo soy Enjolras... ¿No os cansáis de meteros en la vida de los demás?'' preguntó, mirando a su novio, que se limitó a ponerle morritos.

 

''Nah... ¿No créeis que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos y los dejemos a solas?'' preguntó, mirando a Jehan.

 

''Me parece una genial idea, Grantaire''

 

''Mis amigos me llaman R, y me parece que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos'' El rubio sonrió.

 

''Me parece una genial idea, entonces, R'' Grantaire rió.

 

''¿Has estado alguna vez en el café Musain, Jehan?'' preguntó, cogiendo a Enjolras del brazo y luego mirando a Courf y Ferre. El rubio negó efusivamente.

 

''Pues ya va siendo hora de que lo conozcas...Seguro que Bahorel y Bossuet están por allí'' intervino Enjolras, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a Combeferre. Unos segundos después, los tres se fueron sin añadir nada más, dejando a los dos muchachos solos. Courfeyrac entrelazó las manos tras la espalda, mirando a Combeferre.

 

''Lo siento por Jehan, a veces puede ser muy efusivo'' El muchacho sonrió levemente, algo azorado. ''Eres Combeferre ¿No?''

 

''Si... ¿En serio has estado pensando en mi?'' Courfeyrac sonrió, para luego mirar al suelo.

 

''Puede''

 

''Tú también.. Quiero, decir, yo también'' masculló, llevándose una mano tras la nuca ''También he estado pensando en ti'' Ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que parecieron ser conscientes de que estaban parados en mitad de la calzada. ''Oh, quizás deberíamos caminar o algo ¿No?'' Courfeyrac asintió con parsimonia, comenzando a andar.

 

''¿Eres de París?'' Combeferre negó.

 

''De Nimes, pero estoy estudiando aquí ¿Y tú?''

 

''De Marsella... Mis padres me llevaron de pequeño a ver el anfiteatro de Nimes'' Combeferre sonrió. ''¿Y qué estudias?''

 

''Medicina, estoy en mi tercer año'' Courfeyrac lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de andar.

 

''Yo estudió Traducción e Interpretación, estoy en segundo... ¿Has visto muchos muertos?'' El muchacho rió con suavidad, ajustándose las gafas.

 

''Alguno, si ¿Y tú... has interpretado muchos textos?'' La risa de Courfeyrac era como pequeños cascabeles. A Combeferre le gustó mucho aquella risa.

 

''Alguno, para que te voy a mentir'' En algún momento, los dedos de uno de los dos habían rozado la mano del otro. Y la mano del otro había reaccionado entrelazando con cuidado sus dedos con los del primero. Siguieron hablando durante un largo rato, caminando sin rumbo. Combeferre se sentía extraño. No sabía porque se le hacía tan fácil estar con aquel muchacho al que acababa de conocer y al que ya había hablado de todas sus hermanas. Courfeyrac se sentía de una forma parecida. Había tenido demasiadas relaciones fallidas y con ninguna de esas personas se había sentido tan bien como se sentía en aquel momento, con aquel muchacho que era casi un desconocido para él. Era fácil para ambos estar al lado del otro. Era como si ya se conocieran de antes, de otro tiempo. En otra vida. Como si estuvieran destinados a aquello. A reencontrarse.

 

* * *

 

**_SEIS MESES_ ** **_DESPUÉS_ **

 

Enjolras estaba en pijama, sentado en la silla del comedor. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en su rodilla, recogida contra su pecho. Miraba sus apuntes, con expresión seria. Oyó la puerta del cuarto de Combeferre abrirse, lo que lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió levemente al ver a Courfeyrac.

 

''¿Has dormido aquí? Hay café en la cafetera, por si quieres'' El moreno mordió la punta de su lengua en una sonrisa.

 

''Gracias'' marmulló, acercándose a la encimera ''La película terminó tarde y Ferre dijo que me quedará, que no podía permitir que me fuera a esas horas sólo a casa''

 

''Que buena excusa'' gruñó la voz de Grantaire, asomándose tras el sofá, con el pelo enmarañado y una sonrisa somnolienta ''Encima queda bien ¿No te parece?'' Enjolras pusó los ojos en blanco.

 

''Ferre no es así, y lo sabes'' Grantaire rió, pero no añadió nada más, volviendo a acurrucarse entre sus mantas. ''¿Qué visteis al final?'' Courfeyrac se sentó frente a él, con café en la taza que el mismo Enjolras le había regalado para cuando se quedaba con ellos.

 

''Scarface'' El rubio sonrió, estirándose.

 

''Deberías saber que no tienes que ponerle películas de mafiosos antes de dormir, que luego sueña con ellas''

 

''Lo sé, créeme... Yo quería ver Tangled, pero el insistió en ver esa''

 

''¿Vas a venir el sábado a la reunión?'' Courfeyrac miró a Enjolras, serio. Desde que había conocido a Ferre y luego al resto, no había faltado a una sola de las reuniones en el Musain.

 

''¿Acaso lo dudas?'' El rubio sonrió. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Combeferre salió de su cuarto, con cara de recién levantando y a medio vestir.

 

''Buenos días'' murmuró, acercándose a la mesa donde ambos estaban y quitando la taza de café a Courfeyrac, para darle un largo sorbo.

 

''EY, ES MIO, TIENES EN LA CAFETERA'' Protestó el muchacho, golpeándole la mano. Combeferre sonrió y le devolvió la taza.

 

''Vale, vale, lo siento'' respondió el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la encimera para coger café.

 

''Bahorel ha llamado preguntando por ti'' Combeferre miró a Enjolras de reojo.

 

''¿Ha dicho que quería?'' El rubio se encogió de hombros.

 

''Lo cogió R'' dijo, mirando al sofá ''R.. R...'' El muchacho suspiró, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al sofá ''¡GRANTAIRE!'' Lo siguiente que vieron Combeferre y Courfeyrac fueron las manos morenas de Grantaire agarrar la camiseta de Enjolras, tirándolo sobre el sofá para echarlo en su regazo.

 

''¿Nunca te han dicho que no hay que despertar a un dragón dormido?'' Courfeyrac rió, pero el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''Son las doce y media'' respondió, de repente tenso.

 

''Ferre también acaba de levantarse, a él no le riñes'' Combeferre se atragantó con su tostada.

 

''A mi no me metas, cielo''

 

''Ferre ya ha terminado sus exámenes, tú no'' Grantaire rodó los ojos ''No pongas esa cara... Bahorel llamó ¿No?'' El muchacho gruñó.

 

''¿Para eso me despiertas?'' Enjolras se cruzó de brazos ''Venga, venga, no te enfandes'' ronroneó Grantaire, rodeandolo en un abrazo. ''Lo siento ¿Vale?'' El rubio frunció los labios, pero la tensión en sus hombros desapareció.

 

''¿Qué quería Bahorel, entonces?'' Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

 

''Dijo: ¿Está Ferre?'' murmuró, llenando el pecho para imitar a Bahorel ''Yo le dije que estabas dormido y respondió: cuando despierte dile que ha dicho que no; y me colgó sin añadir nada más'' Combeferre volvió a atragantarse y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

 

''¿Ferre? ¿Qué pasa?'' preguntó Courfeyrac, levantándose para acercarse a la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Menos de un minuto después, Combeferre salió del cuarto totalmente vestido.

 

''¿Algo va mal?'' inquirió Enjolras, tratando de zafarse de Grantaire.

 

''Ha dicho que no'' masculló Combeferre, como si se tratase de algo lógico.

 

''¿Quién ha dicho no y a qué?'' Grantaire se incorporó, soltando finalmente a Enjolras. Combeferre suspiró.

 

''Pensad un poco cerebrines... Feuilly ha dicho que no y ahora mismo Bahorel debe estar al borde de una intoxicación etílica'' explicó, pero salió del apartamento a toda prisa, antes de que los demás pudieran añadir nada más.

 

* * *

 

 

La puerta del piso que compartían Bahorel y Feuilly estaba abierta. Combeferre frunció el ceño y entró. Lo primero que vio fueron los pies de Bahorel sobresalir en el sofá. El único que sabía que Bahorel tenía pensado pedirle a Feuilly que se casase con él era Combeferre. Y lo había ocultado precisamente porque temía que aquello ocurriese. Que Feuilly dijera que no. El muchacho se acercó hasta él y golpeó sus pies con las manos. Bahorel gruñó en toda respuesta.

 

''¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntó, mientras apartaba sus piernas y se sentaba a su lado.

 

''Me ha dicho que estaba loco, que no podía estar hablando en serio... Se ha puesto realmente nervioso y se ha ido... Seguramente ahora estará en tu casa, poniéndome verde con Enjolras'' Combeferre sonrió levemente, acariciando su pierna.

 

''Puede que este en mi apartamento, pero no está poniéndote verde'' Bahorel volvió a gruñir. ''Te dije que aún no era el momento de pedírselo, que esperaras... ¿Pero se lo has pedido está mañana?'' El muchacho asintió ''A lo mejor te ha dicho que no por tu falta de originalidad, ¿No?''

 

''Ja ja ja'' Bahorel se sentó, recogiendo sus piernas. ''Me odia'' Combeferre bufó, cogiendo una de las cervezas que había en la mesa.

 

''No te odia... Jamás te odiaría, has estado siempre a su lado, incluso en los peores momentos... Eras su mejor amigo mucho antes incluso de que empezarais a salir... No puede odiarte no está en sus genes'' Bahorel suspiró sonoramente, dejándose caer hacia atrás,

 

''Me odia''

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Enjolras supo que sería Feuilly. Miró unos segundos a Courfeyrac antes de levantarse e ir a abrir. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Nada más ver al rubio se echó a sus brazos. Enjolras tomó aire, sin saber bien como reaccionar, hasta que finalmente lo estrechó con fuerza.

 

''¿Quieres un té?'' Feuilly sonrió levemente y asintió. ''Siéntate con Courf y R mientras lo preparo'' El pelirrojo hizo lo que le decía, saludando con la cabeza a los dos muchachos. Enjolras volvió unos minutos después, con té para Feuilly, cervezas para Courf y R y zumo para él. ''¿Qué ha pasado?''

 

''Bahorel me ha pedido que me casé con él''

 

''Y le has dicho que no'' terminó Enjolras. Feuilly asintió.

 

''¿Por qué? Lleváis más de cinco años juntos, y os conocéis desde hace casi quince... Lleváis tres viviendo juntos, sois lo más parecido a un matrimonio en el grupo después de Joly, Bossuet y Chetta ¿Por qué le has dicho que no?'' Enjolras clavó los ojos azules, fríos, en R.

 

''Seguramente tiene sus razones, Grantaire; y con que él las entienda vale ¿No crees?'' El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''¿Ah si, Feuilly? ¿Las tienes?'' El pelirrojo parpadeó.

 

''¡Claro que las tengo! Quiero a Bahorel, lo sabéis ¿Pero sabéis cuánto cuesta una boda?'' Grantaire rompió en carcajadas nada más pronunciar esas palabras.

 

''GRANTAIRE'' Protestó Enjolras, cruzándose de brazos. ''Incluso si es por eso, hay que respetarlo'' Feuilly frunció el ceño.

 

''¡Claro que es por eso!'' Ahora fue Courfeyrac el que rió.

 

''¡No seas tonto, Feuilly! Si es por el dinero, casaos en Las Vegas y listo ¿No crees que Bahorel se contentaría con eso o incluso con menos?'' El pelirrojo se arrellanó en el sofá ''Sabes que tengo razón''

 

''Tiene razón'' corroboró Grantaire. Enjolras rodó los ojos.

 

''Y aunque quisiera una boda a lo grande, seguro que a Bahorel no le importaría correr con los gastos'' añadió Courf, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

''¡Es precisamente por eso! Conocéis a Bahorel, se iba a empeñar en hacerlo todo a lo grande, sin importarle el dinero, y me niego a eso ¿Por qué no le importa el dinero? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no puede vivir siempre de lo que le dan sus padres?... Por dios, si sigue empeñándose en pagarme el tratamiento hormonal todos los meses''

 

''Uo, uo, uo, espera, espera'' Courfeyrac zarandeó la cabeza ''Me he perdido ¿Qué tratamiento hormonal?'' Feuilly parpadeó varias veces y Grantaire volvió a reír sonoramente. Courfeyrac frunció la nariz y miró fijamente al pelirrojo. ''¿Te pasa algo malo?'' preguntó, con una nota de preocupación.

 

''No, cielo, no me pasa nada malo'' respondió Feuilly, sonriendo al darse cuenta de la confusión de Courfeyrac. ''El tratamiento no es para eso''

 

''¿Entonces?'' Grantaire suspiró sonoramente.

 

''Mira que puedes ser cortito a veces, Courf...'' El muchacho frunció el ceño y miró a Grantaire, que hizo un gesto formando unos pechos sobre el suyo.

 

''¡GRANTAIRE!'' Protestó Enjolras ''No seas burro''

 

''Oh'' Courfeyrac miró a Feuilly con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y de repente sus mejillas se sonrojaron ''Lo siento, Feuilly, de verdad, no pretendía ofenderte''

 

''No lo sabías, Courfeyrac... Has reaccionado mucho mejor que otros, cuando se enteran'' murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo levemente al muchacho ''Bahorel ya ha gastado demasiado dinero en mi''

 

''Pero el dinero que se gastara en la boda no sería dinero gastado en ti, sería en ambos'' repuso Enjolras ''No puedo creer que sea solo por eso, Feuilly...'' El pelirrojo clavó sus ojos en el rubio, para luego bajar la mirada.

 

''Oh, vamos, Feuilly...'' Grantaire rodó los ojos y lo achuchó con fuerza. ''Os conozco desde hace más de diez años, y se lo que me vas a responder, pero aún así, dime ¿Hay alguien en el mundo en el que confies más que en Bahorel?'' El pelirrojo negó ''Lo que me imaginaba ¿Y alguien a quien quieras más que a él?'' Feuilly volvió a negar ''¿Entonces? Él también te quiere, lo sabes, todos lo sabemos... ¿Sabes quienes lo soportamos antes de que tuviera el valor de pedirte salir? Si, Bossuet y yo ¿Sabes lo que era verlo suspirar por todas las esquinas porque creía que eras hetero? ¿Qué no le corresponderías? Si es porque temes que no te quiera o que te deje de querer algún día, olvídalo. Te quería antes de transicionar, te quiere siendo tú, te querrá siempre... Y si no, ya está el tito R para darle una buena patada en el culo'' El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, y Grantaire volvió a achucharlo ''Nacisteis el uno para el otro, Feuilly, es así.. No dejes que tus miedos te impidan ser feliz'' Enjolras miraba fijamente a Grantaire, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. El moreno besó a Feuilly en la cabeza. ''Así que levántate, ve a buscarlo y bésalo; hablad, hablar es siempre el mejor camino'' En ese momento recayó en la mirada de Enjolras ''¿Qué miras, Apollo?'' preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida.

 

''Cuando no te portas como un capullo integral, recuerdo porque estoy enamorado de ti'' musitó, sin apartar la mirada de él. La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Grantaire, que miro alternativamente a Courfeyrac y Feuilly.

 

''Bueno, ya que está todo aclarado, deberías ir a buscar a Bahorel ¿No crees? Courfeyrac, podrías acompañarlo''

 

''¿Estás echándonos?'' Sonrió Courfeyrac. Grantaire bufó, para luego señalar a Enjolras.

 

''¿Sabes cuanto hace que consigo una palabra bonita de este?''

 

''Creo que te lo buscas'' murmuró Feuilly, levantándose ''Pero tienes razón, tengo que pedirle disculpas a Bahorel... Gracias por escucharme''

 

''De nada, imbécil'' El pelirrojo abrazó a los tres antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Justo cuando iba a abrir, alguien empujó desde el otro lado, con el fin, como él, de abrir la puerta. Al soltarse, cayó de culo al suelo. Los muchachos en el sofá se levantaron como un resorte al verlo caer.

 

''¡MIERDA!'' Bahorel entró en el apartamente y se arrodilló junto a Feuilly, con cara de preocupación. ''Lo siento mucho ¿Estás bien?'' El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente y tras unos segundos se echó a reír.

 

''¿Sabes? De hecho, nunca había estado mejor en mi vida'' respondió, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas para lanzarse sobre Bahorel. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó con suavidad. ''Te quiero'' susurró. Bahorel suspiró sonoramente, claramente aliviado.

 

''Yo también te quiero, fe-fe'' musitó, respondiendo al beso.

 

''¡Buscaos un motel!'' Sonrió Combeferre, desde la puerta, entrando en la casa. ''Parece que nos hemos preocupado por nada ¿No?'' Sentenció, mientras recorría la distancia hasta el sofá, para sentarse junto a Courfeyrac, que le sonrió con quizás demasiada dulzura. Bahorel se levantó y ayudó al pelirrojo a levantarse.

 

''¿Entonces es un si?'' preguntó, apretando los labios. Feuilly rodó los ojos.

 

''Si, es un si, osito tontorrón'' Bahorel sonrió, volviendo a besarlo.

 

''Dios santo ¿Os daís cuenta? ¡Van a casarse!'' Courfeyrac saltó del sofá, con una amplia sonrisa ''¿No creéis que hay que celebrarlo?''

 

''Si hay alcohol, me apunto'' señaló Grantaire, levantándose. Enjolras suspiró sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos.

 

''Me parece una idea genial, hay que llamar a los demás'' sentenció Combeferre.

 

* * *

 

 

Tan solo un par de horas después, estaban todos en el Corinto. Había risas, botellines de cerveza y un Jehan que obsequió a todos tocando el piano destartalado del fondo de la sala.

 

''Estás borracho'' sonrió Combeferre cuando Courfeyrac le tendió una mano.

 

''Nope... Quizás he bebido de más, pero no estoy borracho y quiero que bailes conmigo''

 

''No se bailar'' respondió el otro muchacho, mirándolo fijamente. Courfeyrac hizo un pucherito y tomó las manos de Combeferre, tirando de ellas para obligarlo a levantarse.

 

''Me da realmente igual ¿Crees que yo si?''

 

Como consecuencia directa de aquello, ambos estaban en la pequeña pista de baile. Courfeyrac llevó las manos de Combeferre a su cintura y rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos. Habían pasado seis meses desde que chocaran en la pista de hielo. Desde ese momento, no habían estado nunca más de un día sin comunicarse el uno con el otro, fuera por el medio que fuera. Combeferre había dormido en la cama de Courfeyrac. Y Courfeyrac en la de Combeferre. Una vez, incluso se habían duchado juntos. Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, aunque ambos querían. Pero ninguno de dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

 

* * *

 

 

Grantaire dio un codazo a Enjolras para que los mirara.

 

''Te lo dije, estos están juntos'' Enjolras frunció el ceño.

 

''No, no lo están, Ferre nos lo habría dicho, y lo sabes'' El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

 

''¿No crees que puede que quisiera guardarse eso para él?'' El rubio bufó.

 

''Combeferre no me oculta nada'' respondió, con obstinación. ''Él me ha dicho que cree que se está enamorando de él, pero solo eso, no que hayan empezado a salir... Cuando eso ocurra, me lo dirá''

 

''Lo que tú digas... Hacen una bonita pareja ¿No crees?'' Enjolras asintió. ''Aunque no tan bonita como la que hacemos nosotros'' El muchacho ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirarlo.

 

''Aún sigo preguntándome porque estamos juntos'' Grantaire rió sonoramente y lo abrazó por su espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su cuello.

 

''Porque aunque sea un idiota, un capullo, un indecente y un cínico, me quieres'' Enjolras hizo un gesto despectivo, a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre las del moreno.

 

''Te quiero... Lo que es otra cosa que jamás llegaré a comprender'' Grantaire sonrió, posando sus labios sobre el cuello, blanco, del rubio.

 

''Yo también te quiero''

 

* * *

 

 

Quizás llevaban mirándose a los ojos más tiempo de lo políticamente correcto. Quizás, en ese momento, no hubiera más mundo para Combeferre que los ojos, verdes, de Courfeyrac.

 

''Courf...'' susurró y el moreno sonrió levemente.

 

''¿Si?''

 

''Creo que hace un rato que dejó de sonar la música'' La sonrisa creció en sus labios.

 

''¿Estás seguro de eso?'' preguntó, frunciendo levemente la nariz. Combeferre negó.

 

''No podría estarlo'' Courfeyrac ladeó levemente la cabeza, con expresión confusa.

 

''¿Y eso porqué?'' Las mejillas de Combeferre se colorearon intensamente, lo que hizo reír al muchacho ''Eres aún más adorable cuando te sonrojas... ¿Me vas a responder?''

 

''Porque en estos seis meses, es como si escuchará violines día y noche'' Courfeyrac se mordió la punta de la lengua, sin dejar de sonreír.

 

''¿Y tiene algo que ver conmigo? ¿Quiere decir que somos algo?'' Combeferre sonrió y apoyó su frente en la del muchacho.

 

''Lo somos todo''

 

''¿Quiere decir eso que puedo besarte?'' La respuesta del muchacho consistió en rozar levemente los labios de Courfeyrac con los suyos.

 

''Si, quiere decir que puedes besarme'' Courfeyrac volvió a reír, para luego colocar las manos en las mejillas de Combeferre y atraerlo hacia él, para besarle con firmeza. Combeferre cruzó sus brazos tras la espalda del muchacho, acercándolo a él. Un silbido y un ''ooooh'' generalizado inundó la sala. Segundo después, Grantaire aplaudió y el resto, a excepción de Enjolras, le siguió. Los dos muchachos se separaron, Combeferre con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y Courfeyrac con una amplia sonrisa.

 

''Nos quieren quitar ser el centro de atención esta noche, Fe'' protestó Bahorel. ''¿En serio vas a permitirlo?'' El pelirrojo, que hasta hacia unos segundos jugaba al billar con Grantaire, arqueó una ceja.

 

''Puedo, de hecho, voy a permitirlo'' respondió, volviendo a centrarse en el juego. Bahorel se acercó por su espalda y le dio un achuchón.

 

''Esa no es forma de tratar a tu prometido'' murmuró. Feuilly sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su pecho. El grandullón le devolvió la sonrisa, besando entre sus rizos. Poco a poco, todos habían vuelto a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Courfeyrac y Combeferre se besaran. Estos dos se habían sentado en una mesa alejada del resto, Courfeyrac sobre el regazo del mayor. Sus frentes estaban pegadas y hablaban en susurros.

 

''No'' Enjolras frunció el ceño y miró a Grantaire.

 

''¿Qué?'' El moreno suspiró sonoramente.

 

''No vayas, deja que tengan su momento de intimidad'' El muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

 

''No iba a ir'' Grantaire sonrió, incrédulo. ''Vale, si iba a ir... Pero es que me duele que no me lo haya contado''

 

''No seas absurdo, Apollo... ¿No te has fijado en como se ha sonrojado Ferre? Estoy seguro de que ha sido su primer beso'' Enjolras pareció relajarse levemente.

 

''¿Tú crees?''

 

''Claro que si, ya verás como eres al primero al que habla de esto''

 

''¿Seguro?'' Grantaire volvió a sonreír, atrayendo al rubio en su dirección para abrazarle.

 

''Por supuesto''

 

* * *

 

 

Era muy tarde cuando volvieron a casa, y algunos de ellos siguieron la celebración. Courfeyrac y Combeferre habían desaparecido largo tiempo atrás y Grantaire se había quedado con Bossuet y Joly en un pub, por lo que ahora, Enjolras volvía a casa acompañado de Marius, que vivía justo frente a ellos. Al llegar se despidió de él escuetamente y entró en su apartamento. Vio las luces del cuarto de Combeferre encendidas, a través de la puerta entreabierta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al oír el sonido de los besos. Bebió un vaso de agua y se fue a toda prisa a su habitación, consciente (gracias a que Grantaire se lo había repetido infinidad de veces) de que allí estaba pasando algo íntimo, que no debía tener testigo alguno. No llevaba mucho tiempo en la cama cuando oyó a alguien llamar.

 

''No tienes que tocar'' murmuró, sin importarle que fuera R o Ferre. Ninguno de los dos tenia que hacerlo.

 

''Es educación'' musitó una voz, que no era ni de R ni de Ferre. Enjolras se incorporó y miró a Courfeyrac. Llevaba solo la ropa interior y una camiseta de Combeferre. ''¿Puedo?'' El rubio asintió y el muchacho entró y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

 

''¿Ocurre algo?'' Courfeyrac sonrió y negó.

 

''Ferre acaba de quedarse dormido y te escuché llegar... Quería hablar contigo''

 

''¿Sobre?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

 

''No parecías muy contento cuando nos viste besarnos'' El rubio frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, avergonzado. ''Quiero que sepas que Combeferre nunca va a dejarte de lado... Te quiere con todas sus fuerzas'' Enjolras sonrió levemente.

 

''Lo sé, Courf... No estaba molesto por eso, lo estaba porque no me lo había contado''

 

''Es que hasta esta noche no había nada que contar'' musitó, mirándose las manos, algo azorado. 

 

''Deberías volver con él, no estaría bien que despertara y no te viera a su lado'' Courfeyrac sonrió y luego gateó en la cama hasta llegar a Enjolras y achucharlo con fuerza.

 

''Gracias'' Luego besó la frente del rubio y salió de allí. ''Buenas noches, Enj''

 

''Buenas noches, Courf''

 

* * *

 

 

El rubio desayunaba cuando Combeferre salió de su cuarto. Se sentó frente a él, sirviéndose café. Tras unos segundos, clavó la mirada en los ojos azules de Enjolras, hasta que este sonrió levemente.

 

''Parece ser que esta vez va a ser un final feliz ¿No?'' Combeferre suspiró, mirando su café.

 

''¿Existen?'' El rubio se encogió de hombros.

 

''Podemos disfrutar las horas que nos queden hasta comprobarlo ¿No?'' El muchacho asintió. ''Si R estuviera aquí diría eso'' Combeferre finalmente sonrió.

 

''Carpe horas ¿No?'' El rubio asintió.

 

''Carpe horas''

 


End file.
